The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 13
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: An episode straight out of the head from a friend of mine. The Dark Lords released a villain in unknown world and only the Defenders can stop him.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

episode 13: Nothing worse than discord

(_Equestria: world of the pony's, normally this world is not in the universe, but someone told me to do it. Anyway, trouble will come and some of the Dark Lords visited that world for dark goals._)

Chippie P. Crunchrat: So, what did we come here for, lieutenant?

Nega-Sean: We're looking for a villain who's not from our group, but could be very useful.

Captain Gutt: How far is it?

Nega-Sean: I think we're almost there.

(_A few minutes later, they came upon a statue_)

Nega-Sean: Here it is.

Silas: That? It's just a statue.

Nega-Sean: No, it's not just a statue. It's a prison.

Flynn: That looks like a fun man. It's a goat with parts of other animals.

Nega-Sean: (_sighs_) That's correctly right, Mr Flynn. (_slaps against Flynn's head_)

Flynn: Awww.

Raz: So how do we release it.

Nega-Sean: (_starts to think_, _then whispers into Crunchrat's ear_)

Chippie P. Crunchrat: Oh Sally, Simon. One of you two is Nega-Sean's favorite.

Sally Rasmaussen: Really? (_flattered_)

Simon Squealer: I think that will be me.

Sally Rasmaussen: Why would Nega-Sean like someone like you.

Simon Squealer: Because I'm more cunning

(_Sally and Simon are arguing and no one, but Nega-Sean show the statue cracking_)

Nega-Sean: That's good.

Squint: Huh, what's going on?

Nega-Sean: Comrades, let me introduce you to Discord.

Castlevania – The Long Library

Belle: So many books. It's so beautiful in here.

Me: You can read whatever you want.

Bloom: I didn't know the castle had such a large library.

Master Librarian: It's the longest library with many books about everything.

Me: Belle, this is the Master Librarian. He and Wallman make sure that everything's alright in the library. If you need information, you can go to him.

Master Librarian: Always at your service.

(_alarm blaring_)

Me: Problems again. Defenders assemble.

The Alchemy Laboratory

Thea: What is it this time?

Me: I've heard the alarm, but the computer does something.

(_A video message appeared from someone we don't know._)

Princess Celestia: Defenders, we haven't met, but you can trust me. Our world is in danger, we need your help.

Thea: Where is that reading coming from?

Me: Benjamin, I once uploaded your benpad. Now you have also information about other things. Can you search which world it is?

Benjamin: I'm trying. It comes from a place called 'Equestria'?

Me: Doesn't sound familiar.

Thea: Sounds good enough for me. We must go to that world, they need us.

Me: Alright, let's get going.

Equestria

Trap: This looks like a happy place.

Me: I got the feeling something's not right.

Donald Duck: Look over there, a castle.

Sora: Maybe someone can tell us what's going on.

(_At the castle_)

Princess Celestia: You made it. I'm Princess Celestia, I rule over this world.

Riku: A princess.

Me: We better bow. (_and we bowed_) You summoned us, princess.

Princess Celestia: Yes, follow me.

(_We followed her through the castle halls and watched the stained glass windows_)

Princess Celestia: Long ago, me and my sister defeated a mischievous creature called Discord. We locked him up as a statue, but he escaped. Then, our heroes, the Mane 6 stopped him once more.

Mickey Mouse: So what happened then.

Princess Celestia: Discord has escaped again and the Mane 6 are captured by him.

Bugs Bunny: Thus, that means we have to save them.

Princess Celestia: Yes, It's up to you to use the Elements of Harmony and defeat Discord.

Thea Stilton: The Elements of Harmony?

Princess Celestia: Those are relics of great power, but know they're hidden in the maze.

Me: Don't worry we'll search for those elements and rescue the Mane 6.

Princess Celestia: Good luck and be careful.

(_We went to the maze_)

Geronimo Stilton: This is were the elements are hidden?

Goofy: Let's go in there.

(voice): Not so fast.

Daffy Duck: What was that?

Auron (from Final Fantaasy X): Show yourself!

(_A mysterious creature appeared_)

Discord: So. You are the famous Defenders, the ones who released me told me everything about you.

Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): The ones?

Sora (from Digimon): Who released you?

Discord: You shall not enter the maze with your powers, I would be to easy to catch the Elements of Harmony.

(_But something happened, we lost our powers_)

Me: What's this? I can't summon any magic from my keyblade.

Thea Stilton: What have you done with us?

Discord: Taken away your powers. You can only have them back, when you succeed by getting the elements. (_laughs_) At least, IF you succeed. (_disappears_)

Me: Don't worry, guys. We'll get those elements. Believe in our slogan of togetherness.

Terra: All for one.

Thea Stilton: And one for all.

(_We entered the maze, but soon the maze does strange things that caused us to seperate. Everybody went its own way_)

Geronimo: Hello. Guys. Where are you? This is not a good moment.

(_Geronimo sees a silhouet, followed it. He saw one of the Defenders, but it was a trick and he gets corrupted by Discord_)

Minnie Mouse: Sean. Mickey. Donald. Thea.

Discord: Hello there, your majesty.

(_Also Queen Minnie gets corrupted and soon the others too, except me and Thea_)

Me: Those elements must be somewhere. I must hurry.

Discord: Keyblade master, finally it's you and I only.

Me: Step aside, monster. My power might be gone, but my rage is more dangerous.

Discord: Oooh, am I scared. Or shall it be you who must be scared.

(_Discord hypnotizes me. Meanwhile Thea found a way out, but she saw me getting hypnotized. She pushed me away and gets corrupted instead_)

Me: (_grunts_) What happened? Thea! Oh no, what happened to you? You're colors. Okay, this is strange. I only know one criminal who can take away colors and that's the Phantom Blot, but Discord.

Thea: You're such a dork you know.

Me: Huh. Sweety, why are you saying that?

Thea: Sweety. I'm not your sweety.

Geronimo: You look ridiculous, Trap.

Trap: hahaha, you're funny.

Me: What's wrong with you? Discord is about to do something and you all act rude and I don't know more. There must be way to undo that spell. Come on, guys. Let's go search for those elements, if you like it or not.

(_We ended up in a village_)

Me: What the... What happened to those houses? This must be Discord.

(voice): Hey, who are you?

(_reveals himself_)

Spike: I never see guys like you before.

Me: We're searching for the Elements of Harmony and some guys known as the Mane 6.

Timothy Mouse: What a strange looking creature is that?

Me: Never mind them. Can you help me get them normal? They're corrupted by a creature named Discord.

Spike: Discord! He's back. Follow me.

(_We went into his house_)

Spike: I don't know what this is, but maybe this is what you're looking for.

Me: The Elements of Harmony, we did it. Alright guys, put them on.

Aladdin: This looks like a beautiful stone, I think I'll keep it.

Me: Only use it, Al. It doesn't belong to us. And stop mocking around everybody.

(_But then I don't feel to have the power to give orders, I lost all my friends. I walked away sadly and turned grayish_)

Aqua: Hmm, what do I feel in my pocket. (_found some pictures and newspapers about us and the challenges we've done_) Guys, look at this.

Oliver Hardy: Oh, Stanley. Remember that.

Stan Laurel: We were good. Aren't we, Ollie.

Oliver Hardy: Why, surtenly.

Thea: We fought against villains. (_starts to think_) We fought against villains?

(_Then the Defenders remembered everything. From the invasion on other worlds, the battle against __Big Bad Wolf, the curse on Pleasure Island to the fight against the Council of evil and even their rescue missions for Primeval Park. They're getting their colors back and are not corrupted anymore_)

Sora: What happened?

Megara: Hey, we're normal again.

Thea: Where's Sean?

Dory: Over there, he looks so grayish and sad.

Benjamin: We must help him.

(_They try to help me get my memory and faith back, and Thea showed me the pictures and newspapers, and touches my hand, and then I start to get all colorful again_)

Me: Thea? Guys? You're okay!

Defenders: Sean!

(_I gave Thea a hug and the rest a big group hug_)

Me: I thought I lost you all.

Trap: Well, we're okay.

Me: Come on, let's teach Mister Chaos a lesson.

Meanwhile

Nega-Sean: I'm surprised, Discord.

Discord: That's how I am.

Silas: We want you to join the Lords of Shadow and our master Xehanort.

Nega-Sean: With your powers we can take over the universe!

Discord: No, thank you.

Sally: Why not?

Discord: First of all, I serve no one and second I want the universe for myself!

Nega-Sean: You ungrateful freak! We set you free and this is how you repay us?!

Discord: I'm a different kind of villain. I work alone.

Nega-Sean: Ki...

(_Discord then throws us into the ocean_)

Nega-Sean: (_grunts_) Wait, until I get my hands on that traitor.

(_Something moves in the water_)

Simon: I swear, something's moving in there.

Nega-Sean: Everybody cool.

(_Then an evil form of Thea appeared and some other strange people_)

Nega-Thea: Oooh, Nega-Sean. (_calls him_)

Nega-Sean: (_falls in love_) That's me.

Man: Sally, come to me.

Sally: Well, hello.

Man: Let's make a great story for the daily rat.

Sally: I like to.

Crunchrat: She's beautiful.

Woman: Chippie, I adore a rat who's fat and cares about business and food.

Crunchrat: That's me, baby.

(_They went to them_)

Nega-Thea: Come on, you hot dragon. Let's rule the universe together.

(_But something was wrong with those people, they almost revealed themselves_)

Nega-Sean: Huh, what the... Oh no, Guys! Get away from them. They're monsters! They're sirens!

(_A siren grabbed Nega-Sean at the mouth_)

Nega-Sean: (_yells_) Gutt! Get Discord. Make him pay. We'll be alright.

Captain Gutt: Attack!

Discord: You know the dumb thing about a sinking ship is that the captain always goes as last.

(_Discord destroys the Ice Ship and eats all the fruit_)

Discord: Delicious fruit salad, but it had a little too much banana, don't you think?

Captain Gutt: (_enraged_) Kill him!

(_Squint, Dobson, Silas, Gupta, and Raz get out weapons and Flynn gets out a spoon_)

Captain Gutt: Not the spoon, Flynn! (_Flynn makes it into a knife_)

(_Gutt and his crew are attacking and then Discord turns their weapons into wolves._)

Captain Gutt: Run for your lives!

Discord: Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing.

(_The the Defenders arrived_)

Thea: Not as wonderful as friendship!

Discord: How did you found the elements? (_tries to grab them_)

Genie: Not so fast, mister. (_casts magic_)

Me: You can do whatever you want, Discord. But the power of togetherness never ends just like my wish.

Discord: Alright. You know what. I give you all a chance to stop me, if you can.

Me: Defenders, it's time.

Defenders: Ancient evil get thee hence. Only good can recompense. For the misdeeds you have done. You return from which you've come!

Discord: What? No! Not again. (_turns into stone_)

(_then everything gets back normal_)

Spike: Hey, guys.

Me: Spike.

Spike: When you stopped Discord I found the rest of my friends.

Me: I suppose you ponys might be the Mane 6.

Twilight Sparkle: That's right. I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy.

(_Then I introduced myself and the many Defenders_, _but there are also some bonds made. Geronimo gets along well with Twilight, Pandora gets along well with Rarity and Fluttershy, Thea gets along well with Rainbow Dash, Benjamin develops a crush on Applejack, and Trap develops a crush on Pinkie _Pie.)

Me: I've heard from the Pprincess you're all brave heroes. We can use that. Do you want to join the Defenders and stop evil.

Fluttershy: That sounds fun.

(_Nega-Sean, Crunchrat, Sally, Simon, Gutt, and his crew escape from the sirens and wolves and came to us_)

Me: You?

Simon: Please put us in jail.

Flynn: We deserved it.

Nega-Sean: You dolts. Are you crazy?

Raz: You better need rest, there are always other plans.

Nega-Sean: Alright, So be it against my will.

(_The Dark Lords went into a jail car, but the wolves are in there too_)

Nega-Sean: Oh shit.

Captain Gutt: That's going to be a scar.

(_the wolves attacked_)

Rainbow Dash: Who was that creep?

Me: I wish I knew.

Geronimo: You put those wolves in that car, didn't you?

Genie: Yep.

Defenders: (_laugh_)

(_At Princess Celestia's castle, we gained a reward_)

Princess Celestia: I give to all the Defenders this gift as honor for stopping Discord. Congratulations.

Defenders: Yes.

(_Then we went back to Earth and even more adventures will come._)

THE END


End file.
